


Go to sleep dear.

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I can’t write endings help, Late Night Conversations, Miu go the fuck to sleep, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Tsumugi is tired, pillows, s..soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Tsumugi’s too tired to deal with Miu’s late-night chats
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 16





	Go to sleep dear.

Tsumugi should have know that sleeping in the same bed as Miu fucking Iruma, would be a bad idea. It’s not the fact that Miu snores loudly, or that Tsumugi always wakes up with Miu smothered over her, or that Miu mumbles stuff in her sleep, it’s the fact that Miu never shuts up before bed.

And she has a right to be rude about that!! It’s true!! She loves Miu, truly she does, but if Tsumugi listens to her girlfriend talk about the possibility that stars are just past-astronauts that NASA doesn’t want us to know about, she will explode.

Tsumugi stretches a bit in their shared bed when Miu walks into the room, flicking the lights off with a yawn. Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail, her shorts are plain black and her shirt, a grey one that Miu loves because it has the world “battery” incorrectly spelled as “bettaery”, is as wrinkled as ever. Tsumugi’s in a pale blue nightgown, because it was cute and plain. 

Miu throws the covers up and flops onto the bed with a loud sigh, laying on her back and looking up at Tsumugi. “Mookiiiii,,” Miu says in a whiney voice. “I’m tired,,,” She, moving to curl up under the covers. Tsumugi smiles and does the same, completely used to Miu’s usually complaints about how she’s desperate for sleep.

Tsumugi rolls over and wraps her arms around Miu’s neck, causing the shorter girl to happily sigh into her chest. However, the peace won’t last long. After a few minutes, Miu has turned over and Tsumugi’s arms are wrapped around her waist instead of her neck. It’s pretty comfortable. Tsumugi has her face buried into the top of Miu’s hair, and Miu’s so warm.. and it’s all just so nice..

”do you ever wonder how people created languages?”

aaaaaand now it’s ruined.

“Like, think about it.” Miu turns over, laying on her back and looking at the ceiling. “Did they just point at a rock a few times yelling ‘rock! rock!’ until it just clicked.?” 

Tsumugi grumbles, tired and almost asleep, and looks over at Miu. She frowns a bit.

”And how did they come up with names? It’s not like you can j-“ Miu’s cut off by Tsumugi, who’s just so tired at this point, kissing her on the cheek.

“Hon, I love you, but shut the hell up.” She says, though it’s kind of mumbled, and promptly falls asleep on Miu’s shoulder. 

Miu stutters out a few confused and slightly offended noises, before eventually dozing off in Tsumugi’s arms. 


End file.
